


You're Amazing, Just the Way You Are

by Lostinmyhead



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinmyhead/pseuds/Lostinmyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't see how Harry can possibly love him. Harry doesn't see how Louis can't love himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Amazing, Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> (First smut and oneshot) *MILD TRIGGER WARNING*

* * *

Louis walked into the flat with his jacket slung over his shoulder. When the door clicked open he was greeted by the upset face of Harry.

"Nice to see you too babe." Harry didn't say anything and just glared at him as Louis walked over to the countertop and tossed his keys onto them.

"What's the matter princess," Louis asked Harry with a small smirk on his face. Harry's face did not change.

"How can you do this to me? Or yourself for that matter?"

"What the hell are you talking about Harry?" Louis asked confused. Harry pulled out an empty laxative sheet. The corners of his eyes were glistening with tears, on the brink of pouring over his lower eyelids.

Louis looked nervous and hesitated for a moment before quietly replying casually,

"I was having digestive issu-"

"-To hell you were," Harry cut him off. Louis looked at the ground biting the inside of his lip. He didn't know what to say to Harry, but he beat him to it.

"Why Louis? Why do you do this to yourself? I haven't seen your bare torso in three fucking months, you're always pushing yourself away from me and it drives me crazy that I can't even touch you anymore. I don't even know how skinny you are, but I know that it's bad because I found four more sheets of these stuffed to the bottom of the trash can." Harry's cheeks were streaked with tears, dripping onto the floor from his chin.

Louis opened his mouth then quickly closed it. They stayed there for a second, neither of them saying anything until Harry gripped Louis' wrist and brought him to the bathroom in front of their mirror.

"Harry no please don't I don't wan-" But Harry had already lifted up Louis shirt in one fluid motion. He chocked back a sob and stared at the reflection in the mirror.

Every one of Louis' ribs was poking into his delicate skin. His stomach was so concaved, it was hard to tell if he had any internal organs. Harry quickly dropped the bottom of Louis' shirt and cried into his hands. Louis just stood there looking at the ground with empty eyes. His eyes didn't meet Harry's.

Harry turned to Louis and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"HOW COULD YOU LOUIS? DESTROYING YOUR BODY LIKE THIS? DID YOU THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME AND YOUR FAMILY AND THE REST OF THE BOYS? _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHY??"_

Louis' tears streamed down his face and he said to Harry,

"I did it for myself because you can't see just how fucking much I hate myself. I hate my body, I always have, I don't understand why you care about me so much. It's my body isn't it? I'll do what I fucking want with it."

Harry put his arms around Louis' lower back and pressed him close to himself. Louis' arms hung limply at his side.

"Jesus Christ Louis, how could you not tell me?"

"I couldn't bring myself to hurt you like this. Why should I bother with my problems. I'm just a bother to everyone." Harry looked into Louis' eyes and said sternly,

"How can't you see why I love you? You're perfect in every way possible. Why can't you understand that?"

Louis didn't answer and just clutched the back of Harry's neck and kissed him hard. Their lips met each other and as soon as they touched, they melted into each other, leaning against each other's body.

Their mouths pressed together and moved with each other in a way that was both arousing and loving. Louis tongue pressed against Harry's slightly parted lips and he opened them wider giving Louis the freedom to lick into his mouth. Harry sucked slightly on Louis' tongue as he explored Harry's mouth with an eager caution.

They shuffled to the bedroom across the hallway while leaving not an inch between their bodies.

Even when their mouths separated so they could quickly gasp some air into their lungs, their hands were all over each others body.

As they made their way to the low bed, Louis kicked the door shut and pushed Harry onto the bed so he could lock it

"Louis, here. Now," Harry said breathlessly, yet firmly. Louis sat down next to Harry on the duvet and looked at his hands as Harry spoke.

"I love you. So much. And I wish I could show you that. I want to give you everything I haven't been able to. What can I do for you Louis, please tell me," Harry had more tears in his eyes as he spoke with a shaky voice. It was then that Louis saw just how badly he was hurting himself, but also everyone else around him. Especially Harry.

Louis looked into Harry's eyes and whispered, "Kiss me you fool."

Harry's hand pressed against Louis jaw, and he pressed a soft, loving kiss to Louis' lips. The sweet taste of apple was lingering on Harry's lips.

Their hands found each other and they sat there, holding one another. Their lips fumbled together and Louis moaned slightly into Harry's pressed lips.

It struck him in awe at how after three years, Harry still loved him just as much as the X-factor days, when they first started dating, and even more so now. It amazed him even more that after all these years, he still had flying butterflies in his stomach every time Harry kissed him on the cheek, or smiled at him, with a dimple poking into his cheek.

Harry groaned a little when Louis' hand accidentally slipped and pressed into Harry's crotch. Harry pulled his mouth off of Louis', earning him a quiet whine of protest. "I want to show you just how much I love you," Harry said looking directly into Louis' eyes.

Harry's hands shook slightly as he fumbled with the buckle before Louis laughed quietly at how incredibly adorable Harry was, and helped him with it.

Harry looked at Louis for a moment, admiring the way his eyes had a sort of clear blue reflection in the dark. He also noticed how insanely long and beautiful his eyelashes were, and wondered how Louis could not see these things like he did.

His hands went to the top of Louis shirt and he slowly pulled it off, exposing his torso. The chill of air did nothing to cool the intense heat of tension in the room. Louis' arms wrapped around his stomach self-consciously, but Harry grabbed his arms and said,

"You're beautiful Louis. I love you no matter what." Louis let the tears fall, he let his emotions drip from his eyes, one by one, soaking the blanket they sat on. Harry lay a kiss upon Louis' neck. Then another further down. Then another.

He slowly moved his way down Louis' chest and stomach, pressing soft kisses to his body. As he grew closer to Louis' crotch, Louis groaned low in his throat.

"I'm gonna take care of you Louis. Like I should have been doing these past several months," Harry said between kisses.

Louis laid still as Harry pulled Louis' jeans off. He placed his hand into his underwear and took Louis dick out, which was already leaking of precome.

Harry took the tip into his mouth sucking gently, and swiveling his tongue around. His hands were stroking Louis' inner thighs. Louis threw his head back with a low moan, clutching the bedsheets and squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

Harry swallowed more of him till his nose was brushing against the small patch of hair at the base of Louis' dick. His Adam's apple bobbed a little as his throat closed and opened around Louis' head, earning him some more precome that he swallowed quickly.

Louis mouth was opened in a small 'O' now, with no noise coming from it as he squirmed around with the intense pleasure he hadn't had in months. Harry noticed this and pulled off slowly with a pop and moved to Louis' legs.

He pressed a kiss here and a small lick here, while holding Louis' hips down with strong arms.

The only noises in the room were the rustling of bedsheets and the noise Harry made when he pulled off from a kiss to Louis.

He moved his head farther down and spread Louis' cheeks apart with his thumbs, exposing his pink hole. Harry kitten licked at his rim, and Louis gasped sharply, bucking his pelvis upwards.

Harry licked around the entrance for a while before poking his tongue into Louis.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh fucking Christ Harry," Louis said loudly. Harry took this as encouragement to go deeper, which he did, lapping at Louis' inner walls.

The small whines and moans coming from Louis went straight to Harry's dick, nagging him with a hardening pain. Harry tried to get his pants off as quickly as possible so he could keep opening up Louis, but in the process fell off the bed.

Louis crawled over to the edge and grinned at him.

"How did I get so lucky with you?"

"I could ask you the same thing boobear," Harry smiled.

"Open me up then," Louis said impatiently. While Harry had one finger in Louis he used his other hand to try and create some friction for his hard cock.

"Babe let me do that," Louis said in more of a groan than a question.

Harry turned around so he was on his knees facing away from Louis while also getting a good enough angle to keep opening up Louis.

Louis reached out his hand and moved it from Harry's base to his head back and forth. Harry panted out in small, fast breaths as he added another finger into Louis. He crooked his fingers while scissoring them apart, stretching out the rim.

"Ungh ungh shit ungh," Louis gasped moving his hand quicker on Harry. A low coil of arousal started to spiral in his abdomen.

"Haz, if you don't-ohhh- fuck me now I'm not gonna-ungh- last much-ohhhhh- longer," Louis stated between groans.

Harry pulled out his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube inside the bedside table, squirting a generous amount on his hand. He pumped his hand around himself once before smearing some along Louis entrance.

Louis propped himself up on his elbows so he could see Harry better. As Harry positioned himself pressed to Louis' rim, he looked him in the eyes, asking if he was ready. Louis nodded once.

And Harry pushed himself into Louis. The feeling of it all, the warm heat of Louis on Harry's dick, the full feeling of Harry inside Louis, it hit them hard and they moaned loudly at the same time.

Harry put his elbows on the bed by Louis side, and his arms under Louis shoulders. Louis put his hands in Harry's curls, pulling on the one by his right ear that had some kind of connection to Harry's dick. It worked and Harry thrusted sharply into Louis, with an "ungh".

Their lips molded together as Harry moved back and forth, deep inside Louis.

The hot air around them caused small beads of sweat on their foreheads.

This was different than all the times before they had had sex. This wasn't lust, or anger, or even love. It was a deep feeling they had for each other that was more than the way they could kiss each other, or the way they could read what the other was thinking. This was a connection the two had from the moment they laid eyes on each other when it was 16 and 19.

They realized that as they both had tears running down their cheeks again. They realized how much they meant to each other, and that kind if scared them. But right now, they were in this moment of invincibility that no one could break. And as Harry thrusted one more time into Louis, hitting his prostate hard, Louis came all over Harry and himself.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck fuck fuck shit Harryyy." His head was thrown back and his back arched so high, his stomach touched Harry's. The loud moan of Louis riding out his orgasm was enough to make Harry lose it.

"Ohh god, Louis I love you so much unghhhh." Harry came deep inside Louis with his head resting against Louis' chest. Their hearts beat like the wings of a hummingbird, pounding inside their rib cages.

Harry slowly pulled out of Louis, who dripped Harry's cum out of his hole. Harry ducked down and licked it out of Louis, sucking and kissing all around Louis entrance.

Louis was hard again in no time, and Harry sucked his head into his mouth and let Louis thrust his hips into Harry's mouth.

Louis' dick nudged the back of Harry's throat, but he stayed still and licked his tongue around anywhere he could reach Louis' dick inside his mouth. Louis came down Harry's throat with his hands in Harry's hair and his legs wrapped around Harry's upper back.

As Harry pulled off and started to get up to kiss Louis, Louis pushed him back down and crawled on top of him. He slid his hands on both of Harry's inner thighs, pushing them apart so he could get access to Harry's hole.

"Lou, wha-" Louis shushed him, and licked a fat stripe up Harry's shaft. He put his hand at Harry's base and tugged upwards, bringing Harry to full hardness again. As he slowly pumped Harry he circled his tongue around Harry's rim.

"Ungh, get on with it you fucking tease," Harry said panting. Louis smirked at Harry with a mischievous smile and poked his finger all the way into Harry, who hissed at the sudden friction.

Louis searched around for a bit with his finger, licking Harry's balls while also pumping him. When he brushed a small nub inside Harry, he stopped altogether but didn't pull out.

Then he furiously pumped Harry as he pressed HARD into his sweet spot. The incredible pleasure was so much that Harry couldn't even make a noise.

Louis pumped and pressed at the same time and not only a second later was Harry moaning,

"Oh my fuck Louis, I'm gonna come."

Louis kept up his pace and put his mouth on Harry's dick, swallowing him all the way. It took Harry about a millisecond after that to come deep into Louis while moaning loudly.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuckkkk," his voice cracked. Louis pulled off of him and pulled his finger out putting it into his mouth and sucking.

Harry sat up and brought Louis on top of him, cradling him in his arms. They laid there like that for a minute before Louis broke the silence.

"I love you so goddamn much Harry. I always will."

"You'll always be my baby, Lou. I can't stop living you even if I tried." They held onto each other, Louis running his hands through Harry's curls, Harry stroking Louis lower back.

They fell asleep like that. Harry and Louis slept peacefully with the sounds of the city, their breathing coming out in synchronization.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay that was really fun to write:). So any comments or suggestions would be extremely appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
